One Hell Of A Host
by iKuroshitsuji
Summary: Ternyata kyoya adalah iblis yang menyamar menjadi Kyoya Ootori dan mengikat kontrak dengan seorang Tamaki Suoh. Isi kontraknya : "Bantu aku menebarkan kebahagiaan dan senyuman di dunia ini!"


**_ONE HELL OF A HOST_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Black Butler Yana Toboso**_

 _ **OHSHC Bisco Hatori**_

 _ **Tamaki Suoh x Ootori Kyoya**_

 _Ini hanyalah sekedar fanfiction. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari adanya fanfiction ini. Saya hanya sekedar fans yang menyukai kedua fandom ini. Ouran Highschool Host Club dan Black Butler. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang dipakai. Jadi, selamat membaca!_

 _ **WARNING**! Black Tamaki! Sebastian Michaelis as Ootori Kyoya!_

 ** _Summary_** :

Ternyata Kyoya adalah iblis yang menyamar menjadi Kyoya Ootori dan mengikat kontrak dengan seorang Tamaki Suoh.

Isi kontraknya :

"Bantu aku menebarkan kebahagiaan dan senyuman di dunia ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keistimewaan Ouran Gakuen terletak pada latar belakang keluarga dan kekayaan. Orang yang berkecukupan memiliki banyak waktu luang. Begitu pun Ouran Host Club yang dibuat oleh para lelaki tampan yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemani para gadis yang memiliki banyak waktu pula. Sebuah permainan anggun yang hanya ada di sekolah orang-orang super kaya._

Siang menjelang sore dimana sebentar lagi _Host Club_ akan tutup. Hanya tersisa beberapa pelanggan lagi milik Tamaki yang masih asik mengobrol dengan sang ' _King_ ' .

"Tamaki, kenapa kau begitu tampan?" Salah satu dari gadis yang menggerubungi sang raja bak semut yang mengerubungi gula itu bertanya. Tamaki, pria bersurai _blond_ blasteran Jepang-Perancis, sang Raja _Host Club_ , melontarkan tatapan lembut nan menenangkan andalannya ke arah sang penanya. Tak lupa mengulas senyuman yang menambah beratus-ratus persen menambah ketampanannya itu. Jemari tangan kanan anak emas Suoh ini beralih mengelus lembut dagu sang pelanggan yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya dibuat mabuk cinta, dibuat gemetar oleh pesona sang raja.

"Tentu, karena aku ingin matamu yang indah itu menangkapku walau hanya sedetik saja." Meleleh! Semua gadis dibuat meleleh oleh rayuan maut Tamaki.

"Lalu, musik apa yang kamu sukai, Tamaki?" Tanya salah satunya lagi sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kokoh Sang Suoh.

"Tentu musik yang mengingatkanku padamu." Tamaki membelai halus surai gadis yang tengah bersandar padanya itu.

"Kyaaa~ " gadis-gadis itu tak kuasa menahan diri. Suhu tubuh mereka memanas ketika kata-kata manis Tamaki terucap. Seakan ada panah hati yang menancap tepat di dada mereka.

Tamaki hanya tersenyum karena senang melihat para gadis bahagia.

Melihat para gadis berbahagia dan tersenyum senang di waktu senggang mereka merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang Tamaki Suoh. Ia amat sangat senang dapat berbagi senyuman pada semua orang.

Namun, siapa sangka? Seorang Tamaki Suoh rela mengorbankan jiwanya hanya untuk senyuman orang-orang itu. Aneh? Ya. Gila? Ya. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang dialami sang _host_ tipe pangeran ini.

Tak terasa, kegiatan _club_ selesai dengan sangat cepat. Dua jam itu padahal waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengerjakan sebuah ulangan tertulis bagi Tamaki. Namun, sangat singkat ketika Tamaki melewati waktu itu dengan berbahagia.

Ruangan club kini telah sepi. Hanya ada Tamaki saja, dan seorang raja bayangan, Kyoya Ootori di belakangnya. Memang seperti bayangan.

"Akting yang bagus, Tamaki," Ucap pria berkacamata itu dengan sangat dingin dan juga sarkastik. Tamaki hanya menghela napas panjang kemudian melirik ke arah Kyoya, iblis yang menjalin kontrak dengannya 2 tahun lalu ketika ia kelas 3 SMP.

"Seperti biasa, senyuman tulus yang konyol," iblis yang kini berwujud manusia itu terus saja memojokan Tamaki.

"Diamlah, Kyoya. Kalau Kau hanya ingin memojokan tuanmu kenapa Kau tidak urus saja semua administrasi _club_ agar _club_ dan kontrak kita tetap berjalan lancar?" Tamaki berucap panjang lebar.

Kyoya Ootori, iblis kontrakan satu-satunya calon pewaris aset Suoh ini tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyumannya, nampak licik dan meremehkan namun terlihat tunduk dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" _Yes, my lord,_ " Ujarnya.

" _King_!" Spontan Tamaki.

"Ya ampun, baiklah Rajaku," Kyoya kembali berfokus pada laptopnya.

Tamaki berjalan ke arah toilet di ruang _host club_ untuk mencuci wajahnya yang sedikit nampak kelelahan akibat hari ini banyak pelanggan yang datang. Walau begitu, ia merasa sangat senang. Menopang diri dengan kedua tangan di wastafel mewah Sekolah Ouran. Memandang cerminan dirinya yang nampak di kaca.

Diri ini tampan, baik hati, namun busuk. Tak apa, ia busuk dan menjalin kontrak dengan iblis seperti Kyoya Ootori demi dunia yang tersenyum.

Dua tahun lalu, walau Tamaki nampak bahagia dan sangat tenang. Sebenarnya ia depresi dan merasa sedih. Pertama, ibunya rela menukarkan dirinya dengan uang. Baiklah, tak apa. Asalkan ia bisa melihat senyuman dari ibunya yang sembuh dari sakit di kemudian hari. Tapi.. kedua, kenapa saat Tamaki meninggalkan ibunya. Sang ibu malah menunjukan air matanya?! Tamaki tidak bisa menerima ini. Rasanya sakit sekali. Terlebih saat mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ia tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibunya.

Tanpa sadar, jeritan hati telah membangunkan sang iblis yang kini menjadi Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya yang menyamar dan membuat sebuah drama kecil-kecilan berbentuk 'Kyoya' di dalam keluarga 'Ootori'.

Memori terputar kembali. Sangat jelas. Dimana mereka berdua menjalin kontrak yang bayaran dari kontrak itu bahkan lebih berat dibanding seluruh harta kekayaan Suoh, jiwa Tamaki. Jiwa penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesedihan di dalamnya. Namun juga, murni. Kemurniannya terjaga karena keinginannya untuk membalas dendam dengan cara yang suci. Ia ingin membuat semua wanita mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir indah mereka dengan tulus. Buka sebuah senyuman kepura-puraan karena memanggul rasa sakit.

 _"Sa–kau ingin menjalin kontrak denganku?"_

 _"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat buat saja kontraknya. Bantu aku mengukir senyuman di bibir mereka!"_

 _"Yes, my lord,"_

Saat itu semuanya gelap. Hanya ada rasa kesedihan yang hampa. Kemudian semua perasaan itu dibawa pergi oleh angin dan dibuat menghilang bersama dengan bulu-bulu hitam milik seekor burung gagak jelmaan iblis.

Tak sadar, Sang K _ing_ dari _host club_ ini menyeringai. Lucu sekali baginya, ia hendak tertawa. Dirinya yang selama ini dikata malaikat oleh para gadis. Hanyalah sesosok manusia kotor yang menjalin kontrak dengan iblis.

Menyesal? Tidak. Ia tidak akan menyesali kehidupannya yang sudah hancur ini. Tamaki memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana akhir dari cerita menyedihkan tentangnya.

Entah sejak kapan. Kyoya berada di balik pintu yang sengaja dibuka. Bersandar dengan punggungnya, melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan gaya _cool_ yang sempurna. Terkekeh pelan seperti meremehkan Tamaki.

"Itulah mengapa aku menamainya 'senyuman konyol'." Perlahan raga yang tengah bersandar itu digerakan otot-ototnya secara sadar. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang _elegant_ jelmaan iblis ini hendak menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Tugas-tugas administrasi host club yang bahkan lebih merepotkan dibanding soal-soal ulangan yang penuh bahasa asing di Ouran bagi pelajar pada umumnya.

"Hm, mari kita selesaikan semua tugasku—lalu kembali." Kacamata yang ia pakai posisinya dinaikan oleh telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan. Seringaian tak luput dari parasnya. Kemudian suara langkah kaki iblis Kyoya perlahan menjauh pergi meninggalkan Tamaki seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mundane's note :_

 _Yo! Akhirnya selesai FF ini. Semoga kalian suka ya! Kritik dan saran diterima kok! Fav dan komen yap. Yang mau request juga bisa kok. In shaa Allah saya buat nanti. Thx all._

 _– Mundanesama_


End file.
